La música en sus vidas
by paulettehuddy
Summary: Cuando se trata de Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy, todo tiene que ver con la música.
1. Lullaby Brahms

No se enojen porque , ni bien acabo un fic comienzo otro. Subo el siguiente capitulo de "House la estrella de Televisión" el sabado en la noche, o el domingo... pero hoy es día de asueto en mi pais y se me antojó escribir este. Depende de ustedes lo que pase con este. Leanlo y al final les digo. Ah¡ Y ya todos sabemos que House no es mío...

* * *

Iba caminando por el campus. Una lluvia copiosa y fría caía, haciendo que se congelara, y aun le faltaba demasiado para llegar al aula donde era su clase, aunque llegara un poco tarde. Era justo en esos momentos cuando se sentía furiosa por no ser rica. No es que fuera pobre ni mucho menos, pero odiaba a los niños ricos que se movían en sus autos sin merecerlo y ella que se esforzaba tanto en estudiar tenia que tomar autobuses y mojarse. Ella, con lo que le mandaban sus padres, rentó un departamento con otra compañera, para ya no vivir en el campus y no podía comprar un carro. "Algún día llegarás en auto Lisa Cuddy" repetía para si misma.

Miró el reloj. 7:15 de la mañana. Su maestro de seguro ya había llegado y pasado lista. Así que aligeró el paso. No tenía ningún sentido correr, si ya no podía tener su asistencia y estaba mojada.

A decir verdad era relajante ver la Universidad así. Completamente vacía, con todos los estudiantes en sus salones, aunque fuera solo por evitar la lluvia. En eso pensaba cuando al pasar al lado del Auditorio Principal oyó un piano. Se metió a ver qué pasaba por 2 razones: una era que su maestro la miraría con odio por entrar tan tarde y necesitaba refugiarse de la lluvia que arreciaba y dos, que quería saber quien tocaba el piano de esa manera. No podía quedarse con la duda, porque la duda mata.

Se sorprendió al ver que quien producía esa melodía era Gregory House, la promesa de su generación. Iba bastante más avanzado que ella y era muy famoso, pero no sabía que tocara el piano. Era un tema que no había surgido en sus conversaciones.

-¿Tu tocas el piano?- fue todo lo que dijo por saludo.

-Eso parece. – le contesto House mientras seguía tocando.

-No sabía que lo hicieras. Jamás te había oído.- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el escenario.

-No toco en público. Si lo hago ahorita es porque no entré a clase, y creí que con esta lluvia todo mundo estaría en sus salones. – paró un momento la melodía y ladeando la cabeza le preguntó-Por cierto, tu nunca faltas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegué tarde y ya no alcancé a entrar. – frunció el seño y le preguntó- ¿Por qué hay un piano aquí?

-Rentaron el lugar para una graduación. El piano iba incluido. –House posó con el piano haciendo que Cuddy se riera.

-En fín, no me importa.- y Lisa tomó asiento en un escalón- Necesitaba un refugio para la lluvia.

-Este es un buen lugar.- House observo que Cuddy temblaba- ¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco. – contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Hey!- dijo mientras estrellaba los dedos contra las teclas, provocando que Lisa brincara- ¿Por qué me quitas la maravillosa vista? ¡Así fue como me di cuenta que tenias frío!

-Se acabó House- esbozó una sonrisa, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía halagada- me muero de frío.

-Toma- le arrojó una sudadera gris- me la devuelves luego novata.

Cuddy se puso la sudadera, que le quedaba enorme, prácticamente hasta las rodillas, provocando la risa de House.

-No me imaginé que fueras tan, pero tan, chaparra.- dijo mientras la observaba.

-Mi 1.60 me funciona bastante bien. No necesito más- Cuddy se arropó en la enorme sudadera y se acomodó en la butaca- Sigue tocando.

-Tú- la señaló con el dedo- no me das órdenes Lisa Cuddy.

-¿Quién sabe House?- sonrió con mucha seguridad- Quizá algún día llegue a ser tu jefa.

House se limitó a reírse y comenzó a tocar "Lullaby" de Brahms, que produjo el efecto deseado. Lisa Cuddy, quedó profundamente dormida.

La despertó el sonido de la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado. Abrió los ojos buscando a House, pero todo lo que encontró fue una nota que decía:

"_Mi música produjo el efecto deseado. Te veo luego para que me regreses mi sudadera."_

_P.D. ¡Roncas¡_

_Atte. Greg._

* * *

Ustedes deciden que se hace con este fic. Si queda como one-shot, si tiene continuación, si se queda en la epoca de Michigan, o avanza en el tiempo...

Sus sugerencias se reciben en el area de reviews. Gracias por leer.


	2. Para Elisa Beethoven

Gracias por todos los reviews!! Las sugerencias fueron muchas y muy variadas, asi que encontre un modo de darle gusto a todos. Y se me ocurrio algo ingenioso y a mi gusto encantador. Van a ser una serie de drabbles. No se cuantos, hasta que se me acabe la inspiracion o las melodias. El titulo del capitulo, sera el de la cancion que deberan oir mientras lo oyen. Ponganlas en youtube *°*. Ahora para quien pidió Michigan decidí hacer otro de esa epoca.

Ah! Las canciones seran siempre de musica clasica menos una que me fascina. Hay que promover a los grandes autores por Dios!!

* * *

Habian pasado los años que le quedaban a House, para titularse. Finalmente había concluido la carrera y ahora se iria a hacer su residencia.

Cuddy estaba triste. A pesar del gusto que le daba el hecho de que su amigo se graduó con honores e iria a hacer su residencia en el mejor hospital del país, no podía evitar sentirse sola. Y ahora que se iba, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado enamorada.

Decidió que no le haría pesados los pocos días que le quedaban a House, asi que jamás le diría lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero eso si, aprovecharía esos días con el al máximo.

Se dirigió a la habitación que House tenía en el campus, donde estaba empacando lo que le quedaba de cosas.

-¡Cuddles!- gritó House cuando la vió- ¿Veniste a ayudar?

-En realidad- dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa- Vine a ver lo mal que empacas.

-Entonces ayudame a hacerlo bien- House le arrojó una camiseta. Cuddy se sentó en la cama y comenzó a doblarla.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- le preguntó ella después de dos camisetas dobladas.

-Mañana en la tarde- dijo él- Por eso estoy empacando ahorita.

-Debiste empacar antes- dijo ella- Y limpiar un poco este cuarto.

-Eso le tocará al que llegue- rió House- Sucio lo recibí, sucio lo entrego.

Una vez que tuvieron empacada toda la ropa de House, que no era mucha, comenzaron a empacar los libros. El ultimo que House quiso guardar fue el de endocrinología.

-¿Por qué no lo guardas?- preguntó Cuddy.

-Porque nunca me gustó la endocrinología.- respondió House- Es aburrida.

-A mi me agrada- respondió Cuddy mientras hojeaba el libro.

-Te lo regalo- dijo House. – Yo viajo ligero.

-Gracias. Ahora me va a servir – y lo guardo en su bolsa- hay que empacar las pocas cosas que te quedan.

Mientras empacaban cepillos, jabones, una colonia y demás cositas Cuddy, encontró enrollado un teclado flexible.

-¡Aja!- dijo mientras lo desenrollaba- Con que aquí practicas.

-Así es- dijo House mientras lo conectaba- Se que mi mucho talento merece mas que esto, pero no me puedo mover por todo el país con un piano.- y comenzó a tocar las notas de "Lullaby"-¿Te acuerdas?

-Si, me acuerdo- Cuddy sonrió- pero ahora no estoy mojada.

-Eso se arregla fácil- y House le aventó la jarra de agua de su buró- Ahora sí estas mojada.

-¡House!- dijo Cuddy mientras temblaba de frio- Uno viene a ayudarte y se topa con esto. ¡Está fría!

-Lamentablemente ahora no te puedo prestar mi sudadera- dijo House mientras se recargaba en su cama- Nunca me la regresaste.

-¿De verdad?- Cuddy abrió mucho los ojos- Se me pasó. Creo que ya no te la voy a devolver. Pero ahora me muero de frio- y se quitó la blusa que tenia encima, quedando solo en una delgada playera de tirantes- hazme espacio- y se echó junto a House en la cama.

-Algunos se aprovecharían de esta excitante situación Lisa Cuddy- dijo House que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-Eso espero exactamente que hagas- y Cuddy lo comenzó a besar.

-Pero yo ya me voy… dijo House arrastrando las palabras.

-Por eso.- Cuddy recorría su cuello- precisamente por eso.

Después de haber terminado ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida, mientras pensaba en que quizá no lo volveria a ver, que no debió hacerlo, que en vez de llenar su necesidad de él no hizo sino aumentarla… House prefirió no pensar. No era su estilo atormentarse pensando en lo que no pudo ser.

Al dia siguiente Cuddy pretendía dormir, mientras House tocaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven en su teclado. Sin embargo no resistió toda la melodía antes de hablar.

-Para Elisa- fue todo lo que le dijo a House a modo de saludo.

-No encontré una que se llamara "Para Lisa"- respondió House- Deberias reclamarle a Beethoven.

Cuddy se dio cuenta en ese momento de que House estaba perfectamente vestido y con las maletas a un lado.

-Ya te vas- le afirmó, mientras miraba las maletas.

-Debo estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto- contestó el mientras seguía golpeando las teclas, sin voltearla a ver.

-Que te vaya bien House- no tenia sentido prolongar la despedida.- Y pórtate bien. Recuerda que algún dia puedo ser tu jefa.

House toco el ultimo acorde de la canción. Se volteó a verla y se despidió.

-Adios Lisa.- y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sugerencias sobre melodías temas o lo que deseen en el boton verde de abajo. Ah, y lo tenia que decir !HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!


	3. Aire Bach

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS DOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBIO EL CAPITULO PASADO. OJALÁ QUE ESTE TENGA UN POCO MÁS, PERO A FIN DE CUENTAS ESTE FIC ES NETAMENTE UN GUSTO MIO..

* * *

Había llegado tarde a la conferencia. Así que entro corriendo lo más calladamente que pudo con sus tacones y quedó de pie hasta atrás del auditorio universitario. Un auditorio que le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que le dolían y que le sacaban una sonrisa de los labios al mismo tiempo, "Dios- pensaba- Haber tantas universidades en el país y tener que hacer esto aquí"

Ahora que era una mujer madura, creía que el tema House estaba ampliamente superado. Era cierto que desde aquella vez en que él se fue, se convirtió en el pensamiento constante de su melancolía, y también en el recuerdo alegre del amor de juventud. En todo eso pensaba cuando giró la vista y lo vio. Estaba ahí, también de pié mirando hacia la nada. Y sintió como la sangre se paró en sus venas y como el corazón se le aceleraba. No Lisa Cuddy. No te engañes a ti misma, nunca lo dejaste de querer y probablemente nunca lo harás.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando oyó su voz junto a ella.

-Hola- Sí, era House, pero se veía tan diferente…

-Hola- le respondió con una sonrisa, tímida y dolorosa- Cuantos años House.

-Demasiados- dijo él con la mirada en el suelo- ¿Doce, quince?

-Algo así.- le contestó en un susurro para no interrumpir la conferencia.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó, aunque esa no era la pregunta que le quería realizar. Quería saber cómo había sido su vida sin él.

-Bien- respondió ella- Con mucho trabajo. ¿Y tú?

-No puedo decir lo mismo- House bajó la cabeza

-No lo puedo creer- Cuddy estaba desconcertada- Imaginé que ya serías director de algún Hospital o algo así.

-El sistema no pudo devorarme y me escupió.- House suspiró- Escribo artículos para el Medical Journey. Vine aquí a tomar un poco de inspiración. ¿Tu qué haces?

-Soy jefa del departamento de Endocrinología en el Princenton Plainsboro. Y como presido el Consejo y el Decano ya está muy anciano vine en su representación.

En ese momento se anunció un receso. Los médicos podían salir a comer y regresarían luego al recinto. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Querían verdaderamente estar ahí y recordar, e imaginar lo que no pudo ser. Así que tomaron asiento y solo probaron canapés de los que ahí había. Una filarmónica había amenizado algunos intermedios así que estaba ahí, otra vez. El piano. House no se pudo resistir y decidió tocarlo, ya que los músicos habían salido a comer otra vez.

-¿Aún tocas?- le preguntó Cuddy con la sonrisa más nostálgica que había tenido en muchos años.

-Es lo único que actualmente me gusta hacer.- le dijo mientras acariciaba las teclas con nostalgia. "Aire" de Bach, era la melodía que escogió en esa ocasión, porque reflejaba toda la nostalgia que le producía estar en ese lugar, con esa mujer después de tanto tiempo, sabiendo que en esta ocasión nada acabaría igual.

Cuddy estaba igual de nostálgica y pensativa. Ninguno de los dos habló, porque no era necesario, sabían que pasaba por la cabeza del otro y no querían lastimarse, ofreciendo disculpas y explicaciones por lo que no pudo ser. Una llamada al celular de Cuddy interrumpió la nostalgia del momento.

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo a House mientras corría escaleras arriba- el Decano acaba de fallecer.

House solo asintió y volvió a comenzar la melodía, para que su nota más triste coincidiera con el momento en que ella dejara el recinto.

Pero Cuddy no lo podía dejar así. Le partía el alma dejarlo ahí, tan solo y en su circunstancia. Una genialidad desperdiciada por un raro carácter. Y ante todo aun lo amaba. Muy a su pesar nunca dejó de hacerlo. Así que bajó las escaleras, tan rápido como las había subido mientras sacaba de su bolsa una tarjeta de presentación. Sabía que con la muerte del Decano, se abrían para ella muchas posibilidades.

-Toma- se la extendió a House- Si algún día necesitas algo…

-Gracias- dijo House mientras la recibía. Lisa suspiró y salió corriendo, mientras con un gesto de tristeza y frustración mordía su labio inferior y la nota más triste de "Aire" se oía en el aire, con la misma nostalgia que el mismo Bach la hubiera tocado…

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. RECIBO QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS EN EL BOTON VERDE DE ABAJO. ¡PERO HAGANMELAS LLEGAR!


End file.
